Paw Hatua Tunaweza Chukua (Paw Steps We Take)
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: Multi-piece one starting just before Simba runs from the Pride Lands. My attempt at trying to improve Lion King, though I loved the original. I only own the OC Lion Cubs seen in the last portion of the story. Rating is high T and warnings are posted within the story accordingly. Also has elements of real lions at the end.


_**AN: All African phrases are translated using Google's translator. These are all incredibly short so they will be put into one long chapter**_.

* * *

 **First story:** Lawama Simba (Simba's Blame)

 **Summary:** Learning that he was the cause of his father's death, Simba has to run for his life, starting with outrunning the hyenas.

* * *

Simba ran as fast as his paws could carry him, hearing the hyenas getting closer. He looked back, slipping over his paws and skidding in the dirt as pebbles pushed against his body.

"ugh.." He lifted his head and shook it as the hyenas got closer. He looked up to see the hyenas circling, licking their lips. "P- please, l- let me go! Y-!"

His pleading was cut short by teeth and claws ripping at his skin. He felt blood leaving his body from the bite and scratch marks. Soon he felt nothing, no pain from their claws or teeth. There was no smell of dirt, of blood, of hyena breath. He was gone.

* * *

"S- Simba!" the limping form of Mufasa, dragging his hind leg and blind in one eye king of the Pridelands, trudged through the gorge at night to find his son; panting as he was winded from nearly being trampled to death and awaking as it was the will of the Past Kings.

He felt his heart stop once more, this time from shock and not a stampede of wildebeasts.

"Simba!" He limped faster to the prone form of his son.

Simba lay covered in dirt and blood, smelling of hyena urine. His tail was half gone, and one of his ears was ripped almost to shreds.

No! "NO!" Mufasa roared as the clouds gathered in the sky and the roar he let go echoed around him.

Scar.. It was his fault!

Mufasa started to cry. He lost his son, after he promised they would mever truly be apart. After he cried, he realized that Scar was stronger and smarter, having the upper hand. "You will not be forgotten, my son. I will avenge you, Simba." But, as Mufasa limped from the gorge, he realized it would take time to regain his strength. To take back his throne and avenge his son.

* * *

 **Second Story:** Tano Bright kumgusa Circle (Five Bright Circle Touches)

 **Summary:** Instead of meeting Timon and Pumba as well as learning Hakuna Matata, Simba faces the five stages of grief alone as he grows up; looking to the Past Kings for answers.

 _ **AN: The stages are not explained very well through Simba, and I am very sorry for this being so short.**_

 **Starts** : _Soon he felt nothing, no pain from their claws or teeth. There was no smell of dirt, of blood, of hyena breath. He was gone._

* * *

 **1\. Denial**

 _noun_

 _the action of declaring something to be untrue._

Simba opened his eyes and saw the clouds gathering in the sky, as he stood up. "A- ah!" he hissed, standing up as pain racketing through his body. His tail felt shorter and his ear felt wrong. Not to mention he stank! He slowly climbed out of the gorge, he had to leave. This place, the Pridelands, wasn't for someone like him who killed a great king like Mufasa.

* * *

Simba found shelter in what would later be known as the Outlands. He started to scream;

"He can't be dead! He can't be dead!" Please, don't make it so! Please! He couldn't be. No, not his dad!

Why had the kings of the past forsaken him?

* * *

 **2\. anger**

 _noun_

 _a strong feeling of annoyance, displeasure, or hostility._

Simba stomped on the termites, eating what was on his paws. He growled, seeing his paws and being reminded of how small he really was. This wasn't fair. Why was it his father who had to die? Why couldn't it be Scar that died? Anger took over again, forcing him to go through the edge of the pride, killing the nearest creature, a small rabbit.

He dragged the carcass back to the Outlands, ripped it to shreds and ate it in anger. He sharpened his teeth on the bones and his claws on the dead trees nearby.

* * *

 **3\. bargaining**

 _noun_

 _an agreement between two or more parties as to what each party will do for the other_

"I'll do anything!" Simba cried into the sky. "I'll even give my own life it that will bring my dad back!"

The cub began to scratch and bite at himself, crying and sniffing as he did this. He couldn't do it. He just.. couldn't.

He was too weak. He was always weak. None of his father's strength was given to him. His father's life was given so he could live. But if Simba took his own life, he would not honor his father's sacrifice.

* * *

 **4\. depression**

 _noun_

 _feelings of severe despondency and dejection_

Simba didn't eat, he couldn't. He was sad- no, he was something more than sad, but he didn't know what it was.

"Why did you let this happen?!" He yelled to the stars. To the old kings. Was it their fault? Was it his? Simba's head and stomach hurt. But not in a headache or hunger. It hurt in a different way. He hadn't felt this way before. And it hurt.

* * *

 **5\. acceptance**

 _noun_

 _the action of consenting to receive or undertake something offered._

He.. He's gone. He isn't coming back. It was his fault that he was dead. Simba looked to the kings of the past. "Please, tell me what I can do to make peace with him."

Tears were in his eyes. "Please.." He begged the kings, the tears staining his fur.

* * *

 **Third Story:** Katika Jungle (Into The Jungle)

 **Starts** : "You will not be forgotten, my son. I will avenge you, Simba." But, as Mufasa limped from the gorge, he realized it would take time to regain his strength. To take back his throne and avenge his son.

 **Warning** : This also has death of main characters and buzzards. Also graphic in description of death.

* * *

Mufasa drank from the pond, after walking through the desert on nothing but grief. Until he found buzzards peaking at one of their own. The Circle of Life was ironic and cruel at times. Such was life, as Mufasa foud out. He took one down, despite his limp, and began to tear into the feathers to get to the meat, such precious meat. Suckulant and wonderful meat. He left the carcass for the buzzards, to draw them back as he waited.

This pattern continued, for days. And eventually weeks. His limp healed, he had food, water, shade. He wanted for nothing. Until one day. When the buzzards weren't enough. So, as he lay in his cool, shady spot for a nap, he heard two voices.

Neither one sounded familiar to him, so he opened his eyes and looked, seeing a meerkat and a warthog. How unusual, since these animals were never seen together. Meerkats lived far beyond the Pride Lands, past the elephant graveyard and never really left the safety of the underground. And warthogs, delicious meaty warthogs, they weren't without another one or two around them very often.

His hunger got the better of him, and he struck. As he ran across the cracked dirt to them, the meerkat leaped onto the warthog and then he ran for the jungle. Mufasa followed, not about to let his meal leave alive. He chased them, over downed logs and rocks, ducking under other obstacles. He soon had them cornered. The red warthog was shaking and the meerkat was babbling, trying to reason with him. But there was no reasoning with an animal frothing at the mouth from hunger.

With a roar, he lunged forwards. Skin tearing and screaming echoed through the jungle from that one spot.

* * *

 **Fourth Story:** Lawama Kati Brothers (Blame Between Brothers)

 **Summary** : As the Pridelands fall to ruin, they realize their old ruler is not as dead as Scar has said; who came back, seeking Scar's penance for that day.

* * *

It was time to go back. Mufasa realized, after many a bright circle's passing. He filled his belly with water and a buzzard before he ran from the jungle to the Pride Lands. He walked walked through the Pride Lands, seeing the life of the plants dying and the herds were small than he remembered.

Hyena's surrounded Pride Rock, so Mufasa decided some live bait was in order. He nipped at a giraffe, causing it to start running. Luckily, the hyenas were stupid enough to chase after it. As Mufasa watched it run off, he vowed to never do such a thing again. The Circle was broken, but Mufasa vowed to fix it.

He snuck up into Pride Rock, to see Scar, his brother who he vowed vengence against, cornering Sarabi, his mate, in an attempted mating gesture with the other females watching.

A roar of anger left his mouth, unexpectedly. He ran forwards and attacked, pinning Scar to the cave floor.

"S- Simba?" He asked in fear, not seeing the face of the lion.

"No, Scar." Mufasa growled. "Hello, brother."

* * *

Scar wanted only the best to bare his cubs. So, why not the former mate of his dead brother? She would do nicely. As he attempted to court her, however, a familiar set of claws. He thought it was Simba, who he had trusted his hyena lackies to finish off.

"S- Simba?" He asked in fear, not seeing the face of the lion.

"No, Scar." He heard a familiar voice growl. "Hello, brother."

Scar nearly wet himself. It was Mufasa, back from the dead. He was the dead one now

* * *

"It's Mufasa." One lioness murmured.

"He's back from the dead!" Another said. "He's returned!"

"M- Mufasa! Brother.. I uh, l- let me explain!" Scar was tripping over his tongue, unable to find a way out of this.

"Tell them what really happened during the stampede." Mufasa growled low to Scar's ear. "Do it now." He pressed down on Scar's back.

"Alright!" Scar yelled. "I started the stampede! I threw you into the gorge! I sent the hyenas after Simba! But it was hyenas' idea! They are the real enemy! Mufasa, I swea-!"

Mufasa roared again, grabbing Scar by his neck and ripping it out. His brother was forever silent after that, not having a chance to fight back. But Mufasa gave Scar chance after chance, and all he did was lie and manipulate everyone.

After dragging Scar's carcass out to the edge of Pride Rock, the Hyena's took care of everything else, the bloody frenzy leading to them commiting canabalism. Mufasa's roar sent them running, all of them as it echoed throughout the Pride Lands.

And soon, the rains came.

* * *

 **Fifth Story** : Suala la Pride (Matter of Pride)

 **Summary** : As Mufasa's new cubs are born, the herds return and everyone rejoices and the queen remembers her first born as she watches her second.

It took time, the rains were a welcomed change, filling the water hole and giving the earth a much needed drink. After a time, the grass came back, meaning new life returning to the Lands. The herds came back, and the Circle began again.

New cubs were born. Male and female cubs, each with a different mother. The Pride had two new males and four new females. Mufasa loved all of them, teaching them about the bright circle, the kings of the past, the importance of family, and about their brother, Simba.

The oldest new cub, Adebayo, was welcomed into the world as the herds returned. Marking the new circle with hope.

Hadiya, a female, and Akins, a male, were born as twins. A guide and a brave boy.

Urbi came not long after. The second born female, a young princess.

Zawadi was the fifth. A strong and wellborn girl, who would have a great calling to reach.

Suhailah, the daughter of Sarabi and Mufasa, she came after they grieved their son. She was born from their renewed love and their wish to begin again.

* * *

Sarabi watched Suhailah as she padded at her tail tip. She laughed softly, as Suhailah tried to catch it. She was reminded of Simba, and a pang of sadness captured her heart, gripping it like a snake. She had grieved for him, yes. Both him and Mufasa, but she had hoped that Simba would return after Mufasa came home.

That, however, has not come to pass. Sarabi has everything as she did before; her mate, her pride, her home, a cub. Everything, except for her son.

But, as Mufasa said, the kings' wills are not easily changed. They took them away, but Mufasa was returned. Sarabi shook her head. It was okay to mourn, but it was not fair to leave Suhailah without the knowledge of her brother.

"Suhailah," She said softly, pulling the cub to her. "Your brother would have loved you. Would you like to hear a story about him?" A giggle answered her. "Alright then." The older lioness cleared her thoat. "It all started, many moons ago.."

* * *

 **Sixth Story** : Wana Ukombozi & Fathers Requim (Sons Redemption & Fathers Requim)

 **Summary** : All of these events come to a head as Simba returns to the pride, very much alive. And seeking redemption that he need not look for in the first place.

Simba walked out of the Outlands, full grown now. He had taken what little he could when the Pride Lands had some to spare, and eaten termites when it was begining to not provide so much. Simba had fought with a hyena, during the time of their intrusion on the Pride Lands, over the kill he had managed to obtain before less was provided. He earned a permanent bite mark on his nose, forever showing he did not escape unscathed.

Scar's followers were making it harder for him to keep places of the Outlands to himself. So, he had to return home. He walked through the Pride Land, from the boarder to the Outlands, until he reached Pride Rock. Dare he go up and face everyone? Nala, his mother? Or maybe he should turn-

"Hi!" A small voice made Simba jump. The young adult male turned to see six cubs looking at him in curiousity.

Two males, one with a red tuft and the other was dark brown, peeked out from the four other cubs that were female.

"Who are you?" The male with the dark brown tuft, the larger one, asked in a voice that appeared like he was trying to be brave.

"My name's S-"

A roar cut him off, coming from Pride Rock. The adolescent ducked, what remained on his tail hiding between his legs as he heared large paws running down the rocks.

"Uh oh. Dad must think he's an enemy!" a female said, only to be hushed by the smaller male as more paws made their way down the rocks.

"Whose your guys d-"

"Who are you?" A regal voice that made Simba duck down more, until he realized it was one that he hadn't heard since that faithful day, rang in his ear.

"D- dad?" Simba looked up into those red eyes of his father. Eyes that for a moment held comfusion, looking him over and discouraging him, before realization hit. Soon a weight was on him and laughter was heard.

"Simba!" Mufasa said with joyous laughter as he looked down at his son with a smile. He moved off of him, still smiling as Simba stood up.

"Y- you no- not-"

"Mufasa, what's-" Simba heard the voice of his mother, and nearly wept. He ducked his head, his ears resting against his head, as she gasped. "Simba?"

"I- It's me.." Sinba admitted quietly, pulling into himself.

As the others greeted him, wondering how he survived for so long, Simba backed away. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry! I caused the stampede! It was all my fault!" He said, his voice cracking as he tried to hold in his tears, awaiting his judgement.

"It wasn't your fault." He heard his father say. He looked up, tenatively. "It was your uncle Scar, so he could take the throne and rule the Pride Lands. He succeded, for a time. But, he is no more."

Simba looked into his father's eyes, showing honesty. He smiled, feeling he was now free of his burden. But, another one came to mind. "Scar's followers are in the Outlands now, so I can't go back. I.. I guess I'll be going away again.." So soon after returning.

"Wait, Simba.." Sarabi stepped forwards, stopping her oldest cub. "You aren't old enough to have a Pride of your own yet." A mother never stopped worrying.

"Yeah, I know but-"

Mufasa nodded. "Sarabi is right. You can stay, until you are old enough." If he wanted to. "It is your choice, son."

"You'll stay, won't you?" The female cub with a red puff of fur at the end of her tail asked him.

"Suhailah." Sarabi said to the cub. "Let your brother decide for himself."

Simba looked at Suhailah. His sister? He had a little sister? Looking at her again, he noticed the resemblance. Even down to the tail fur. He smiled softly. "I.. I'll stay." He looked up at Mufasa. "If you'll allow me to, that is."

Mufasa pulled Simba to him and gave him a noggie with his free paw. "Always, son."

"Yeah!" The cubs now swarmed Simba, asking about where he lived, what he ate, and why he was crawling with termites.

* * *

 _ **Without editing this story is 2,945 words long. Questions and comments are appreciated, and criticism is as well. But please be gentle.**_

 _ **The end is because Simba is a 'sub-adult', meaning he is not three years of age so he will stay within the boarders of the Pride Lands for another year before leaving, letting his second oldest brother, Adebayo, lead the pride. His reason for leaving will be because he has lived on his own for so long that it it not anything new for him and so he will start a pride of his own.**_

 ** _Meaning of Cub Names:_**

Adebayo ** _: He came in a joyful time_**

Hadiya: **_Guide_**

Akins: _**Brave boy**_

Urbi: **_Princess_**

Zawadi: _**Gift**_

Suhailah: _**Gentle soul**_


End file.
